Winter Nights of Jingle
by madsbouc
Summary: A Fem Hetalia story during world war 2. When Britain gets captured, its up to America, France, Canada, and China to rescue her. But going into a huge camp full of Germans isn't aso easy. Amelia is ready to get Alice back with a load of laughs on the way!


Alright, I admit I really like world war 2 fanfics of Hetalia (Which Hetalia is not mine, to get that part out of the way) and I haven't come across any that gives credit to the fem Hetalias, which I found disappointing. But I watched some of Mean Girls recently and a certain scene gave me an idea…..Do you like to "Jingle Bell Rock"?

French-Germanic Borderline World War 2, December 23, 1943

America blew a long gold blonde ringlet from her face, despite the barrettes that held the sea of gold back. Tapping her fingernails repeatedly on the hard wood that served as the Allies temporary meeting table impatiently. God, meetings are _soooooooo boring_ she thought when is this drag of a time going to finish? Better yet, the war they were fighting so hard to end? The North American nation already had various battle strategies planned out with Eisenhower.

Her allies of England, France, her sister Canada, China, and Russia were all seated at the table and had been for some time now. An hour at least. England was at the head in front of a heavily bullet pointed map prattling on in the most boring way possible making it sound more of a lecture then a sharing of strategic planning.

The past hour they had gone over troops, weapons, rations, movement, information on the Axis Powers attacks, and she pretty much lost count from there through absolute boredom. She'd already done her whole spiel, then her sweet little sister Kaitlyn Williams who had proven herself to be formidable on the battlefield, had went through her plan to liberate Netherlands and Belgium. But no, once Alice Kirkland, her former caretaker stepped with her uptight stiff upper lip came up she drilled on like she was running the whole thing by herself, that she was in charge.

Amelia Freedom Jones, or the United States of America was just about ready to fall asleep, but knew this was important so she rested her chin in her fist. Wondering how her fellow allies were faring, she glanced around the table midsummer sky eyes observing.

Her younger twin sister Kaitlyn (Canada) was at least attempting to be at attention but Amelia knew her sister well that her violet hued orbs were tiring. The Canadian kept looking down at the white polar bear by her feet too, occasionally petting its head.

China was sneaking sips of green tea to stay awake delicately balancing the small cup in her slender hand. Chun Yan (China) seemed to be up to her last take on Alice's "presentation" too, her silky black hair was starting to fall out of her neat bun done up in two elegant chopsticks that had jade tips. The strands of hair just touched her brown military uniform, barely.

Anya Braginski (Russia) twirled her straight white blonde hair idly, the Russian acted like she had better things to be doing, seated to Amelia's right hand. She kept taking her fur gloves off, then on again, something that began to annoy her. Who the heck made the seating arrangements anyway? To hell with being seated next to the commie!

Lastly Marianne Bonnefoy (France) had her long lithe legs crossed while lounging in her chair with a grace none of the women in this tent and she hated to admit, the American could pull off. Her slightly waved dark blonde hair was done flawlessly into a French braid, the love country appeared to be staring at a point in the map, somewhere in Germany from what she could tell.

Adjusting her bomber jacket after ten more minutes, she couldn't take it any longer.

Just something, anything to distract her and tune out the British accent that was going on right now. Marianne sat across from her having stopped looking at the paper map for some time and hiding her boredom. As if reading each other's minds, both Democratic nations heads went up to meet both pairs of blue orbs.

The baby blues of the flirty woman held her sapphire shards.

Marianne lifted a perfectly arched eye brow suggestively, nudging her thin black boot to start rubbing Amelia's sun kissed curvy leg softly.

"_Yes_" she mouthed silently to the French. Hey, why not pass the time with a good distraction and the possibility of messing around with Alice? Better yet right under the Briton's nose!

She picked up a toned leg and touched Marianne's leg soft as a feather.

The French Rose smirked and she sent a billion dollar smile at her. Soon both picked up their pace feeling each others legs up, rubbing harder too, the allies even England did not notice the secret ministrations going under the table by a particular active pair.

Marianne let out let out a few melodic hums as she did so and Amelia fiddled with a crease on her black pants to avoid suspicion.

Alice Kirkland the now declining British Empire allowed her low pigtails to droop somewhat moving to the topic on the front in Italy. The tea loving country had prepared for hours on this presentation, talking about it for more than hour she knew, but had not looked at the five nations before her the whole time, her eyes were all for the marks on the wall of paper that served as their map.

Realizing this she finally turned to face all her ally counterparts while speaking. For once, the nations appeared to finally be paying some form of attention for at least thirty minutes, she triumphantly thought.

Only on second…she narrowed her emerald eyes through the lenses of her glasses to the entirety of the gathering. China...good, Russia…check, sweet little Kaitlyn….excellent as always, Frenchie..?

The Briton's intense green eyes narrowed sharply to her old rival. Her former enemy of centuries visage is normal, except the small devious smirk on her face gave her a double take. Knowing the other for throughout history, she knew that lecherous smirk and it regularly meant the wine guzzler was up to something which she would find out.

Alice nearly sputtered in anger when she saw Marianne and her former colony but self proclaimed hero, her darling no, no! Don't think that! She berated herself, she's not yours anymore. Her supposed partner in the "special relationship" Amelia her former charge playing a very intense footsie game that carried on vigorously.

She also really saw that the other allies partially asleep, but the way Marianne glided her leg on Amelia's made her brim to the top of her teacup with jealousy. How long had this been going on anyway? She deserved respect!

Crossing her arms over her chest tightly she leisurely strolled to the center of the not so unnoticeable commotion under the slab of wood.

"And just WHAT," the now cranky British woman growled, rounding up everyone's but America and France's attention. "could possibly be so important for the two of you to be feeling each other up like two cats in heat then to be paying attention to this?"

Amelia and Marianne 's movements halted breaking the others gazes before addressing the furious British nation.

"Aw but mon cher Angleterre I couldn't resist young Amelia's beauty and with your ongoing nonsense it couldn't be helped!" If there was some things she excelled in, she had knowledge of every trick in the book to rattle up Alice a favorite pastime she shared with the American across her.

"Shut it you frog! This is a war meeting not some-"

"Come on, loosen up Iggy" Amelia drawled with a slight southern twang giving Alice a tug on her wool ankle length skirt. "we're just having some fun, that's all."

"I'm sure it's very joyous" she replied sourly.

"Want to join?" the American stood up putting an arm around her secret crush of many years making the Briton bristle at the invasion of her bubble. "I'm sure Mary and I can make it worth your while."

"Oh bugger off Yankee!" Flustered at the moment Alice sat at her seat. "I don't want to participate in any sort of…activities with the frog and most of all you! Since no one is bothering to listening to anything else I have to say I'm finished!"

Pigtails bouncing on her leaving, England exited the tent in a huff.

"Well…" China said uneasily not sure what to do in the silence. Anya gave her an encouraging nod. "I guess we may continue tomorrow when all of us are present."

"What?" Amelia whined "but it's Christmas Eve tomorrow! That's when both sides put down their weapons in mutual armistice for two days so we can get into the holiday spirit!"

"Who needs it comrade?" Russia tapped her boots in an aloof manner. She then popped a flask of vodka from the depths of her furry uniform jacket.

"Zip it Red, and don't call me that." She snapped standing up. "Besides we could all use a break."

"Apparently Britain desperately needs one from your annoyingness America." Anya had another one of her creepy smiles with a strange twinkle in her pupil. She found it interesting when her starting-to-become rival was furious though she knew to steer clear of the younger nation's incredible strength.

"You need to take a trip to Siberia or you can toss yourself off a cliff for all I care!" Linking an arm through Kaitlyn and towing Marianne by the hand she stormed from the tent. Thing was suffocating anyways.

"Amelia you shouldn't just do that" The northern twin said though it sounded barely above a whisper as she was lead through the camp high pigtails bouncing a bit.

"Do what?"

"Disrespect Alice and lash out at Anya"

"Whoa, whoa hold your horses."

"Not many horses in Canada cowgirl." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Anya lashed out at me, and I made it clear that if she's going to go about doing that, then she should expect the same." She weaved her way through the many tents and shelters over camp with ease.

"Alright maybe but-"

"its ok don't worry Kaity I've got everything handled here you must be tired" They stopped by a tent embroidered in red maple leafs. "Why don't you take a nap, Mary and I've gotta have a chat."

Not noticing the small look of jealousy and hurt on the Canadian's face as the French woman followed her older sister in a tent that was achingly familiar with roses sewed on the flaps.

The Canadian slowly entered her area and sat down on a makeshift cot, shedding her red Mountie jacket as she went. She loved her sister but wish she had not chosen her crush of many years Marianne, the woman who raised her and she adored more than anything.

Morning December 24th 1943, In America's tent….

"What is it Amerique?" Marianne rested comfortably against a chaise lounge from France.

"You know how I feel about Alice." Her head drooped as she found her feet suddenly her interesting. "It's just that-ugh! It's like I can only get her attention if I'm doing something that sets her off or if she drunkenly calls me on my birthday asking me why I left her for independence the billionth time!"

"Yes what we did back there was certainly eye catching non?"

"Yeah, next thing you know everyone's going to think were together or something! Crazy right?'

"Indeed, for as you have your heart set for Angleterre I have mine for mon cher Kaitlyn!" Plucking a rose from a crystal vase stationed near the chaise she threw it in the air. "But I cannot figure her out oi!"

"Odds are we might just get a Christmas miracle and have them by the 25th."

"If only if that were true."

"I know, life is an ass kicker sometimes" Amelia groaned unhappily curling in a ball. "Wine already?"

Marianne paused before raising the glass to her lips and swallowing a sip of wine. "There is always time for wine"

"If you say so."

"Cheer up you may just be right for love is unconquerable."

"Will do." Jumping to a standing position with renewed hope, she bounded out the tent.

A few hours later the sunny blonde was reading the latest edition of Captain America on her small cot with nothing more than a lantern as her light. She wore nothing but a loose blue shirt and her undergarments.

She was reading the best part when her younger sister and China tumbled past the flaps and fell on the carpeted ground in front of her.

"Didn't realize we had personal room service now" Both Canadian and Chinese nations stood up to her snickering.

"Mia, you have to get to the main tent with us now Alice's been-"

"Honestly, don't any western nations have a sense of decency?" Chun Yan said loudly in an exasperated tone.

"Alice's been-"

"At least you have some form of cover, we just found France naked-" Chun Yan went on.

"Why am I not surprised?' Amelia said sarcastically itching with impatience now.

"Amelia Jones!"

"Yes?"

"China, please stop taking for a moment." Catching her breath, Kaitlyn Williams almost shouted "we need to go to the main tent now! Alice tried to infiltrate Germany but now she's captured!"

"Shit' She cursed throwing down her comic and slipping on pants. "When did this happen? Why did she go alone? Damnit Iggy!"

"I'll explain once we get there" The trio ran out to the main tent in haste.

Fifteen minutes later…

"If Germany or Prussia, so much as Italy lays a finger on her I'll-"

"Amelia stop it won't help her"

Three of the allies surrounded the table grimly minus a furious American as she stormed around the small space.

"I can't believe she decided to play spy of all times," Amelia plopped on the table with head in her hands. How could the supposedly clever British nation do something so stupid?

"Anya left for the Russian front two hours ago but I will make sure she keeps an eye out." Chun Yan spoke.

"Poor Alice…" Canada was ready to cry for the woman who had raised and protected her as France had, her former caretaker.

"We need to do something" Amelia announced, jumping to her feet.

"There is nothing to be done that we can do Amerique."

"Yes there is and we can" she replied fiercely "I propose a rescue mission. We infiltrate the German camp England's being held at tonight."

Kaitlyn was silent as a grave, Marianne blinked a few times make sure she heard correctly. Chun Yan cleared her throat.

"America, there is no way we can accomplish this, aru"

"The German soldiers will be enjoying Christmas, getting drunk or chowing on those weird sausage thingies we have a chance going in there not noticed."

"I agree" Everyone in shock to Marianne who stood now as well. "Alice Kirkland and I have never been the best of friends, but she is our ally and we must look at for each other, and we need each other if we are to win this wretched war."

"I'm in too." Canada supplied getting to her feet so they now formed a circle.

"China?"

The ancient nation looked at the three determined women before her. "The problem is, how do we get in aru?"

"We'll think up something."

The Chinese nation sighed before taking a step towards them "If I die, send a note to Panda saying the last of the moon cakes are in the cabinet."

"Yes!" America fist pumped.

"I have a suggestion" Marianne pointed to the map where the designated German camp was. "Here's the plan…"

Six hours later….

"Quiet!" Chun Yan snapped at the three nations behind her.

"Jeez, it's not our fault we don't have tiny feet like you China…"

"Silence aru! Do you want the Germans to hear us?"

Amelia, Kaitlyn, Marianne, and Chun Yan were all dressed in black jackets and tight pants with matching combat boots. As of their progress into German territory now, they were skirting through dark pinewood forests like bats at night. A faint glow from ahead let them find their targeted camp about half a mile away.

"Why are you doing the rescuing part for Iggy, that's my job-"

"Because you will only cause a ruckus and get us caught smart one" Canada whispered quietly.

"Yeah but I hate being the distraction-"

"SHHH!" France, China and Canada had heard enough of her complaining under this pressured suicide mission.

"Okay okay"

Now a hundred fifty meters from the camp, noises of drunk Germans laughing and puking their guts out could be heard with Christmas songs in the Germanic language.

"Mon dieu it reeks-"

Trekking forward. Amelia, Kaitlyn and Marianne would find a way to distract the German soldiers in the camp while Chun Yan known for her quick light steps would sneak to the POW tent and bust Alice out. When the time was right they'd all run from it hopefully unscathed.

As they neared the entrance Amelia realized there were little dug up mounds everywhere in front of the camp. Everywhere. Wait…..

She latched her hand to China's foot to stop her from stepping on one.

"What aru?"

"These are mines!" She whispered hurriedly as Kaitlyn and Marianne halted. "We're walking through a mine field!"

Blue, violet, and golden brown eyes widened as they looked below them, America was right.

"Whew, close one….."

"Come along" Marianne beckoned all four now leaping over the explosives with more vigilance this time. A few jumps and they lined behind a tent in the outer parts of the camp. Creeping towards the more mid tent rows they turned to one another.

"This is where we break" Amelia said carefully. "Don't forget the plan!"

"Aru." China scurried off in a gazelle like manner to the right of them to make her way to the other side of the camp.

Marianne grabbed a blushing Canadian and motioned Amelia to lead. Taking quick but silent, agile steps the trio moved towards a commotion in the center of camp, near the headquarters and a large tent. Luckily there were no big fires only a small amount so it easier to blend in the darkness.

Many German soldiers toting giant beer bottles in hand entered the large tent that held a upraised stage inside.

"It looks to be some sort of entertainment center." Kaitlyn pointed.

"Bingo!" Amelia loudly exclaimed about to make her way across the clearing to the "entertainment tent" but stopped at two familiar voices.

"Germany! Come on its Christmas Eve, I must make special pasta for dinner and for you too ve!"

"No that'll be fine Italy, I shall retire for the night." The stern voice sent tingles of fury down her spine, making her fists clench.

In a spilt second before she could do anything stupid, Marianne and Kaitlyn seized her around the waist and by an arm tugging her to the side of the tent, covering up her mouth too.

Only making out the words "kill", "stupid German" and "pasta" from the American's muffled mouth, they leaned forward to listen in as they watched Germany and Italy walk past them.

"What the hell is Allemogne doing here?"

Louise Beilschimdt 's (Germany) ice blue eyes were irritated that the petite Italian was annoying her again trying to speed walk from the said nation tucking her short blond strand from her pixie cut behind her ear.

Her large leather boots made small _thump _sounds on the ground apart of her camouflage ironed uniform.

Feliciana Vargas (Italy) persistently followed her further away from the three shadows of the night obliviously holding her strict German's arm, forcing the German to face her puppy eyes that had a tears leaking out.

"Please Louise?"

"Fine. But anymore of this "kissing " or "touchiness" is not allowed" Louise warned. Swearing there was something, or _someone_ watching her she glanced from the corner of her eyes to the rows of neat, organized tents. Nothing.

"Paranoia" she shrugged as Feliciana dragged her away. But she couldn't get the feeling something was out of place in the back of her head.

Amelia sucked in air when the hands on her mouth removed themselves.

"I am going to stick a foot up that German's ass the next time we see her on the battlefield!"

"Nonetheless, we have a duty at hand that must be done mon chers."

"What can we do?" Canada asked but then swallowed at what Marianne might have in store, hoping Amelia came up with one "Please don't suggest we streak nude in front of the whole German soldiers or I won't be able to show my face in public again."

"Why my dear Kaitlyn, I would never-"

Amelia watched a few German dancers that were probably the entertainment for the night go backstage behind the entertainment tent. A plan formed as her Hollywood smile crept up her face.

"Guys."

France and Canada listened.

"I've got an idea….."

Backstage behind entertainment tent…..

"That's the last one." She threw the third German woman in the spacious wardrobe. The small tent behind the entertainment tent had a huge wardrobe, and low behold, three vanity makeup mirrors. Various make up condiment of makeup lay splayed over the vanities tables. Shades of red lipstick, pink blushes, black mascara and floral scented perfume were one of many.

France wiped her hands on a silk hankie, Canada flinched at the sound the rowdy soldiers in the next tent over. "What now Amerique?"

Snatching up the stripped costumes the German dancers had worn minutes ago she had a Cheshire smile on.

"Now," She held up the costumes for the two to see adding a dramatic tone. "We dance."

"You've got to be joking."

"Seriously? But those... Oh, Maple!"

"I absolutely refuse."

"I can't wear…that!"

In the American's hands were three skimpy, very scarlet scandalous Santa's little helpers costumes, complete with tiny ankle boots made of shiny leather.

"We have to if we're going to save England! Are we in this together or not?"

"I've never had to wear fake polyester in my life, but for this I'll make an exception." Marianne took a costume for herself and one for Kaitlyn. "Canada?"

Slowly taking the costume from the French woman the Maple Leaf examined it before reddening. "This is going to be so embarassing!"

"Whaddya mean Kaity?'

"I don't wear this stuff! Marianne and you can pull it off but I can't"

"Yes you can!"

"No-"

Marianne held the Canadian by her shoulders and raised her chin delicately. "Kaitlyn Bonnefoy Williams." She stared her down. "you are an angel, you have this sweet kind innocence no one can have, you have the beauty of ten Persephone's combined and don't ever think different."

"Really?" Canada whispered weakly.

"Yes."

Impassioned by this act giving her courage, she kissed France on her lips. The French woman's smile seemed brighter than ever.

She kissed her dear Kaitlyn back. "Now, shall we?"

Fifteen minutes later….

The three nations, America, France, and Canada assessed themselves in a full length mirror making last minute adjustments.

Amelia scratched below the fake white fur sewed to the bottom of her very short red skirt, shifting the fingerless gloves. Marianne tied the last shoe lace on the ankle boots then slide her newly iron curled hair into a small red ribbon to rest over her collarbone. Kaitlyn attempted to pull the small red top that was more of a bra to cover the huge amount of cleavage popping out from her.

But seeing as no matter how hard she pulled it up, it slide down thanks to her big endowment so did the other generous endowments of her sister and crush.

Light makeup had been applied to her face to stay with her more natural looks, Amelia's amount was more but not heavy as all three of them were blessed with natural beauty they required little foundation.

"Come here Kaity."

Canada sat at the vanity. Amelia picked up two chunks of her long hair then placing them into high pigtails with two holly ribbons.

"There, don't leave the hat."

The American let her hair be ironed into the curls that were in roaring style back at her homeland and used dark red lipstick.

"Well," she thought "do or die. This'll be a night to remember."

A knock on the door startled them.

"Comi-"

"Shhh! I know better German then you, I'm more familiar with the accent let me handle this." France opened the door as a fat, balding man waddled his way in glasses askew.

He looked at them with a leer then licked his lips in a disgusting way.

"Girls, you're on in five."

Amelia protectively edged herself in front of her younger sister nit liking the way the man stared at the three of them.

"Pardon, but we must prepare then monsieur."

"You're French? I thought the dancers were supposed to be German?!"

"Non kind sir, we were hired to entertain the "gentlemen" out there for the night." Marianne's lips curled in a snarl. "and yes, I'm from France please take your leave as you can see you are making our youngest more nervous enough then she should be."

"I'll be watching you broads out there-"

The French woman slammed the door in his face muttering "sacraeblu" loudly.

"Alright ladies," Amelia clapped her hands as they circled up. "remember that drunk faus pas dance we did a few years ago on New Year's? Do a more cleaned up version of that and we'll be good to go."

"Got it Mia."

"Come along mon chers our audience awaits us, let us not keep our dazzling presences from them any further."

Lining up at the curtains Amelia grabbed the radio box and handed it to Kaitlyn.

"I'll take that for Kaitlyn" the love country took the radio in her hands.

"Wait! Whoever has the radio box needs to be on my right!" The American beauty whispered loudly, situating herself in the middle. "Switch!"

After switching sides the three female nations struck poses, Amelia tilting her hip to one side with a hand holding it, France leaned forward connecting her knee caps together with a pouty look, and Kaitlyn rested her elbow on her older sister's shoulder.

A man in crumpled clothes from backstage whispered "You girls are on in _5…4…3…2…1_!

The curtains swept back to both sides of the stage to reveal the vixens.

A few hundred eyes of male German's were all on them, watching with drunken loopy smiles or drooling. And it made Canada want to scurry to the dressing room.

Acting as though it was all natural with a pro's ease, Marianne gave a finger waggling wave then did a light skip to the edge of the stage. Setting down the radio box and with a wink, she pressed the play button.

Returning to her earlier pose as the music began she stationed herself next to America.

_Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock….._

They sauntered with a hip swinging motion to the center of the stage then gyrating their hips in circles while waving their hands behind their backs in unison. All the soldiers were leaning forward now at this wintry spectacle shifting their seats.

_Jingle bell swings' and jingle bells ring….._

Careening their hips forward they continued with their dance, all three hoping that by now China and Britain were making their way to the camp exit.

_Snowing and blowing, bushels of fun….._

They semi squatted. Slapped their inner thighs with a prominent _thwack. _Some fiftyGermans gave a whistle and cat calls as the majority of the population cheered.

_Now the jingle hop has begun…._

Raising their arms in an oval above their heads they kept swinging their hips side to side, spinning.

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock….jingle bells chime in jingle bell time…_

They regrouped to their line and kicked their feet out with a certain Canadian still blushing as red as a fire engine.

Moving closer to the edge of the stage until they were only five feet away from falling into an ocean of drunks they went on with dancing.

_Dancing and prancing, in jingle bell square….._

But then Amelia and Marianne bumped into each causing Marianne to kick the radio box.

_In the f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-!_

The American nudged her fellow French woman who gave the radio a small kick. It was stuck on that one letter. Crap.

Marianne gave it a bigger kick this time, but too big the radio went flying in the crowd and crashed an unlucky soldier in the face.

Dead silence engulfed the whole tent.

The French Rose slowly backed away to her partners to regain the semi squat position with them.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Amelia screamed to her conscience unbelieving that they had somehow been doing so well, but now there was just an awkward silence and a we're-screwed-if-we-don't-do-something-now dilemma. Her prayers were answered as a timid, shy voice rose.

"What a bright time it's the right time," Kaitlyn had begun to sing, the more she did the more her voice steadied and grew a bit louder. "to rock the night away…jingle bell time.."

The crowd began to join in as Amelia and Marianne sang along. Soon, the whole tent was singing like a huge chorus.

"To go gliding in a one horse sleigh!"

Facing the right the three nations stuck out their rears and straightened their arms to look like they were in a sleigh.

"Giddy-up jingle horse pick up your feet, jingle around the clock….."

Swaying their hips while crossing their calves like grapevines, they sashayed left to right.

"Mix and a mingle in the jingling feet…."

The Germans were now jumping up and down, going wild.

With the song coming to a close, Amelia motioned with a flick of her hand the trio walked to the edge of the stage.

"That's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell ROOOOOOOOOOCK!"

Throwing their arms around each other with matching grins, they took a sweeping bow.

"Time to go." Was all they needed from Kaitlyn to rush off the stage upsetting a lot of German soldiers.

Back in the dressing vicinity America collapsed on the ground howling with laughter.

"Did you see their faces?! Oh Jesus just priceless, wait till Iggy gets a load of this!"

Marianne was chuckling and even Canada had a little smile.

"Oi, they didn't even recognize us!" The French nation hugged both girls. "Why don't we have ourselves some egg nog when we get back to camp? But Kaitlyn, I desire you to stay a bit longer with moi."

"Oui yes!" The Canadian buried her face in her former caretakers shoulder.

"Hate to break up the love fest guys but we gotta book it."

"Right then."

"We don't have time to get changed! That luxury flew out the window we took too long."

"Scooch then!"

Still clad in their small Santa helpers outfits the American, French, and Canadian nations checked both ways outside then ran across the clearing to the nearest rows of tents.

They made it half way through Amelia perked up when she heard quick foot movement that didn't belong to them.

"Shhh…."

They waited, not making a breath or moving a millimeter.

"Are you sure you will be well to run Britain?"

All the assurance for her, Britain and China rounded a corner she jumped from her hiding spot in the dark.

"Alice!" She cried, giving Chun Yan a scare not caring if it did she collided with an indignant Britain that looked better for wear then she'd expected.

"A-America?" Alice's face was pressed against some strange red fabric that stretched tightly over her secret crush.

Amelia tightened her hug inhaling the scent of black tea and spices from her beloved Brit. "What were you thinking for God's sake Iggy? Do you know what you put me through, I was so worried!"

The Brit felt happy to see Amelia, she grasped the American harder before breaking apart and giving her a beguiled look. "What are you-"

Alice saw the same garments on France and Canada too. "On second thought, what in the blazes are you three wearing?"

"We'll explain later." Amelia replied sheepishly.

"WELL, well, well, look who it is." The five nations turned around to a tall white haired woman with blood red eyes who was casually flipping a knife between her fingers. She had a tight navy blue military uniform on, with lengthy laced boots.

Gillian Beilschimdt (Prussia) grinned like a shark, long white hair billowing in the breeze.

"West got ol' Britain earlier but now the awesome me gets to bag five of six of the allies."

"We'll see about that Prussia" Amelia shot back, cracking her knuckles. The hero always wins! "Bring it on!"

"I taught you everything you know about fighting and combat Amelia." Gillian stalked forward.

"Not everything and you're all alone." She smiled. "You guys I'll catch up with you I'll handle Prussia."

"Mia" Kaitlyn protested holding "we've got to go now before the whole camp knows were here!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Louise Beilschimdt appeared from behind a tent and stopped by her sister. "I knew someone was here, it just took me a few seconds to watch that show the three of you put on."

An excited Italy jumped behind from the same tent. "Yes we did, didn't we Louise it was a lot of fun. America, Canada, and France you three know how to dance ve!"

"What's with the outfits anyway? It looks like you three walked out of a brothel." Prussia sniggered.

"Hey shut up, it wasn't really optional!" Amelia retorted. "Perv!"

"The awesome one isn't a perv I'm too good for that!"

"Your bust doesn't seem to speak for you!"

"Quiet!"

"Nosirree!"

"Enough!" Britain yelled straightening up. "I was told we were supposed to be escaping, not bloody bickering!"

"I agree with you Alice." Only the winter wind could be heard from the silence as Amelia dramatically said. "I am a hero. Heroes never run unless they have to or if there's a friend in need."

"Oh brother-"

"So" she continued watching her enemies with a careful two eyes. "As much as it pains me to say and do but RUN!"

The five allies bolted as Prussia took up the pursuit, Germany and Italy raised the alarm. Soon lights and alarms were going off.

They practically stampeded some drunken Germans on the way which served to slow Prussia a bit but they kept going.

Finally, they reached the exit that would lead them across a meadow to the dark woods. Amelia stopped for a quick head check. Got em' all.

"Go!" she yelled to her allies who stopped to see why she did. "I'll hold Prussia off and give us some time. GO!"

The allies minus her had just crossed half way through the mines as Prussia caught up stopping a small distance from Amelia.

She wasted no longer in tackling Gillian to the ground, the two female nations rolling in the dry grass to straddle the other. They exchanged some punches and blows but the Prussian with more experience pinned her, holding her wrists down.

"I've got some got perfect uses for you America…" She chuckled petting Amelia's golden waves.

"None of which you will do ya' motherlicker." She smiled like she'd won the lottery confusing the Prussian. "Sorry for playing possum by the way."

She decked Gillian in the face so hard and quick she had no time to react as the platinum blonde went flying fifteen feet backward. America dusted off her shoulders with a grin. Hell yeah! Score 1 for the United States, Prussia 0!

"Sorry I would love to stay Gillian but I've got some loose ends to tie up. Like Merry Christmas!" She round house kicked Prussia sending her flying into a tent this time. "And a happy New Year!"

She ran after the others catching up in no time sparing the Prussia no second glance. She'd always prided herself on being a fast runner.

"Hey guys" she breathed out as she caught up with them.

"Thought we lost you back there Yankee."

"In your dreams Limey! Oh and you guys might wanna pick up the pace here, 'cause we've got a serious breed of German Sheps on our trail."

Barks were heard throughout the night into the woods, but they had gotten a good head start so the dogs or the Germans never came close.

Christmas day December 25th 1943, Allied forces camp

Amelia woke up from her tangled sheets recalling the events of last night. After they'd made it across the border to the safety of their camp they immediately went to their areas for shut eye.

Marianne had taken a blushing Kaitlyn in her tent that night, it was a sweet sight.

"They're perfect for each other" she smiled, slipping on some tight pants, a creamy snug-fitting sweater and her bomber jacket. She, Marianne and Kaitlyn had agreed they would keep the Santa outfits for memory, but knowing herself it'd end up somewhere in her old closet.

Now there was someone else she wanted to see.

Striding from the confines of her tent in the early Christmas morning she walked albeit somewhat nervously to a familiar tent with the union jack symbol printed all over.

"Iggy?" she called out softly.

"Come in America."

Brushing the flap away she entered the Brit's abode. It was plain and simple like hers, though some spell books were laying on the desk.

"Listen Alice-" she almost choked. She hadn't called England by her human name in a long, long time. Mostly they stuck to formalities when they chatted or were around each other.

"Yes?" The British nation raised an eye brow, setting her pen aside. Her blonde unkempt hair was in its normal low pig tails though she wore a soft bathrobe not her military uniform or conservative blue nurses dress and apron.

"I just-" she stuttered on her words.

"You what?" Alice rose from her chair and placed herself in front of her former colony.

"I wanted to tell you-" God why was she so bad at this thing, Marianne was ten times smoother.

But Alice put a finger to the Americans lips. "I think we know what you're going to say."

"You know me too well."

"I'm afraid I know you for then you know."

They embraced snuggling into the crooks of the others neck.

"I wanted to tell you for so long Alice."

" As did I Amelia, as did I."

Amelia was giddy with glee. She called her Amelia! By her name!

"Come on" Amelia said, taking Alice's hand warmly. "Marianne's probably got the hot chocolate and egg nog waiting."

With that the new couple walked out into the Christmas sunrise with new hopes and happy feelings.

To those who have read this I hope you like it and please review! Pretty funny with the whole Mean Girls thing huh? One more thing I apologize for the whole "Commie" word but it's the 1940's for crying out loud the whole soon its going to be the cold war after this thing is within the time period. Readers please don't be offended..


End file.
